custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Lightning
Dark Lightning is the story of Arnax and his siblings. Chapter 1 Cold, dark, pain. Not the way you want to start your life. My name is Arnax, and I ... don’t know what I am. Am I a Toa? I wear a Kanohi Mask of Strength, but I have no elemental powers. I have seen what I look like, in the reflection of my sword. I am tall, and thin. My mask is silver, devoid of anything that could label me as a Toa. I have a sword that I obtained when I defeated a Vorox. I have kept that sword since then. I am much too tall to be a Matoran, I look nothing like a Skakdi, and I’m definitely not a Vortixx. Alright, enough with the reminiscing. Yes, every day is a fight for survival. But I am a survivor. And now, I will tell you my story. ---- My first memory is not, in fact, cold, dark, and pain, although pain is a close second. No, my first memory is falling from an unimaginable height with my sister, Xinja. Then I felt pain. and dark. Who knows how long I lay there, but it felt like an eternity Finally, I heard an"Ooow." That was Xinja. "Are you all right?" I ask. "Well, apart from being dropped from an airship that was thousands of miles up, I’m fine. Just wait until we get our hands on Dracsin!" I stared at her blankly, because I had no idea who this "Dracsin" is. And I told her so. "Hmm," she said. "That landing must have jarred your brain. What do you remember?" "Well", I replied, "nothing except for falling. I remember you, and I remember myself, but nothing recent except falling." I look around at the area. It’s rocky and grey, and there are no signs of life. "Where are we?" I ask. She just shrugs in reply. Xinja looked at me, and I looked right back. She wears a Mask of Shielding, and it's silver, like mine. She was the same height as me, and a strange crackling is coming from her, like static electricity. "Alright," she said after a pause. "We can deal with your amnesia later. Right now, the important thing is to—" She never got to finish, because out of nowhere, there was a loud screech, and a sandy-colored creature holding a sword appeared and attacks her. It lunged at her, but it hit the ground. There was a zapping noise, like a bolt of lightning, and Xinja was on a nearby rock. "How did you do that?" I asked her. "No time for explanations!" She cried. "Just do what I do!" Then the creature attacked me and I dodged out of the way. I felt a peculiar sensation, as though my entire body was turning into a bolt of lightning, which, in fact, it was. Then I was beside Xinja. "Well, that was..." "Frightening?" she asked, her eyes still on the creature. "No," I replied. "Amazing." "Yep, that’s Arnax." She said it with a smile. The creature, after looking around for us, caught our scent. It wheeled around and jumped at us. "NOW!" Xinja yelled. Instinctively, I knew what she meant, and I concentrated on the creature. I felt that peculiar melting feeling again, and the next thing I knew, the monster is a charred husk. "What...what happened?" I asked. Xinja paused for a moment. "Alright," she said. "Crash course in family history. You, me, and a few others were part of an experiment by an organization called the League of Nhorz. Our organic parts were all replaced by shadow-imbued lightning. That’s how we were able to barbecue the Vorox. "Anyway, during testing, we were a little too unruly for their tastes, so they decided to split us up and drop us off in undisclosed locations. We tried to fight back, but there were too many of them. During the fight, you got hit pretty hard by Dracsin, and you went unconscious." I replied, "And we come back to this Dracsin. Who is he?" "He was the scientist who oversaw the experiment. He tricked our older brother, Solzen, into going to the lab, and bringing us along. Now come on," she said, suddenly changing the subject. "We need to get to high ground to find out our location. You should probably take that sword," she added, after a moment’s thought. And so we set off. "The important thing," said Solzen, "is to find Xinja and Arnax." "Alright" agreed Tulii, "but how do you propose to do that? Even with your mask of flight and my mask of sonar, we have no way to find them quickly." Solzen looked straight into Tulii’s eyes. Tulii shuddered. He always felt as though Solzen was staring into his soul. "Fine," Solzen said, "But the moment we have a more optimal mode of transportation, we look for them." "Don’t you worry," replied Tulli. "Arnax has Xinja with him. She knows what to do. Now let’s figure out where we are." Chapter 2 As we wandered the island, the scenery slowly changed. The gray rocky beach slowly gave way to grassland, the sound of gukko birds filled my ears, and the sun peeked through the clouds. After a while, we came across a dirt path. "Alright," Xinja said, "we should follow the path. that should lead us to some sort of civilization." "Sure," I reply,"but wich way?" She points to the west. "thats where most of the tracks on it go." As we approached the city, for a city it was, a smile of recognition crossed Xinga's face. " I've been here before! its the city of Arn, which is famous for it's gukko birds. Hmm, I dont remember most of these buildings, but they probably upgraded since I've been here." I look around, and it is a very impressive city. streamlined buildings, towering statues, and most of all, thousands of gukko birds. They cover the sidewalks and rooftops, and they seem to be very friendly. "Excuse me" I said to a passing Le-matoran, " but can you tell me why there are so many gukko birds?" " certainly," said the matoran, " the founder-toa, a toa-hero of air named Deluko, was a good-friend of the gukko birds, and when he fought against the bad-Makuta who lived on this island-place, the Gukko helped him." "Impressive." I told the matoran. "Indeed," said Xinja, suddenly breaking in, "and to think that, at this very spot, 50,000 years ago, the Makuta Erkox fell." The matoran looked slightly confused. "50,000 years?"He said. "It was sure-definitly 100,000 years ago." Xinja's face goes very pale. "What year is it now?" She asked. "the year of the Hau, 9,000,000." The matoran replied. Xinja inhaled sharply. "Arnax," she Turned to me. "What?" I asked. "What is it?" Xinja gulped and said, "We were on that beach for 50,000 years." "WHAT?!?! 50,000 YEARS!?" screamed Tulii. Normally quite willing to except bad news, Tulli had completly lost his composure when Solzen had told him. "There's no denying it," said Solzen, " we've been asleep for the 50 milleniums." Tulii started to rant. "No matter how you say it, we've been asleep for far too long! It's amazing some Rahi didn't come along and devour us! Hmm" he said, growing calmer, " I wonder how much has changed." "I don't know," replied Solzen, "but if we're not dead by now, Niether are Xinja and Arnax. We still need to find them." In the city of Arn, a figure watched and waited. He had been watching and waiting for 50,000 years. He knew what he was waiting for,but he wasn't sure why. In the city of Arn, a figure watched and waited. Trivia *The name of Solzen was created by User:Zombiejiger.